iLie
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Freddie's little lie about that stupid intern...why'd I have to find it so...hot that he lied? Seddie one-shot. Rated M for LEMON.


A/N: A new oneshot! This one has LEMON, so if you are not into that sort of thing, go away. Lol. now on with the SEDDIE. PS. I might have paraphrased with the bit at the begining. Hey, it's a new episode and I've seen it once! Sue me. Lol. No, don't. Please don't.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

It was true. Cort was an IDIOT. As much as Sam and Carly hated to see him go, it was for the best. At least that dumb bimbo was leaaving now, too.

"Thanks, Ashley."

"No problem, Freddie. This will definitely give me some interesting material for my sociology thesis."

"Wait a minute." Carly said. "You're intellegent?"

"Top of my class at Seattle Tech."

And then she left.

"You lied to us." Carly accused.

"Yep." Freddie didn't deny it.

After he left and Cort had stopped riding the elevator up and down, Sam went to go sit down on Carly's couch.

Freddie had lied to them. Lied! That was probably the worst thing he has ever done. Well...you know, compared to...yeah. He doesn't get to do much with a mother like that.

Sam wanted to know some more about this particular incident, so, after telling Carly that her mother called her and said that she wanted Sam to go home, Sam left Carly's apartement and knocked on Freddie's door.

"Hey." she said.

"Has Cort stopped riding up and down the elavator?" He asked.

Sam laughed. "Yeah. Just stopped, actually.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, opening his door so she could enter.

"I wanted to ask you something." Sam said, flopping down on his couch.

"Okay. Shoot." Freddie sat beside her.

"Why did you lie to us? To Carly? If you looove her so much...why would you decieve her like that? You lied, Freddie. LIED. That's probably the worst thing you've ever done. I'm impressed."

"You are?" Freddie was genuinely shocked.

"I am. Really." She said.

"Well...thanks. I guess."

There was an awkward silence that paused after she spoke, and neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Sam spoke.

"Kinda hot." She said.

"Oh, sorry." freddie got up and put on the air conditioner.

"My mom likes to have the temperature above the temperature outside, so that any and all bacteria will..."

"I meant...you lying to us...it was kinda hot." She spoke.

Freddie swallowed. "Really?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"Ya know, it wasn't really Carly that I was afraid of lying to. It was mainly you."

"Smart boy."

"Yup."

"But not because I was afraid that you would hurt me..."

"You weren't?"

"No, I was." Freddie assured.

Sam smiled. She still had it.

"It was because...I didn't feel comfortable decieving you." Freddie admitted.

Sam let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"But what about Carly? Did you not feel bad about decieving her?"

"well yeah, I felt bad. But with you...It's because I don't...I don't like Carly anymore. I've moved on."

Sam scooted closer to Freddie. They were so close, their noses were almost touching.

"To anyone in particular?" she asked.

Freddie blinked, and for a second he didn't remember how to breathe.

"Yeah." He closed the distance between them, connecting their lips. Sam melted at his touch, and soon found herself sitting on his lap, straddling him.

"God, Freddie..." She moaned as she kissed him.

He kissed back, just as eagerly.

"Sam...I...I love you." he said.

Sam kissed him more and more, her lips melting with his own.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Freddie smiled.

"Nub." She added.

Sam then pulled them off of the couch and into Freddie's bedroom, making sure to lock it. His mother wasn't home right now, but better safe than sorry.

She continued to ravage him, kissing his lips, then trailing down to his collar bone, beggin for more. Sam couldn't get enough of Freddie. Her kisses weren't hard enough, he wasn't close enouth...they weren't close enough...they needed to be closer. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were already nude, grabbing for closer contact.

"F-Fr..Freddie...I...I need you..." Freddie pressed his nacked body up against hers, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed.

"Oooohhhh...God, Freddie..." Freddie smiled, pleased with the reaction he was getting out of her.  
He rubbed his erect member across her soft folds, teasing. Sam whimpered every time he pulled away.

"F-Frediie...I need you...now." she commanded.

Freddie nodded and positioned himself at her enterance. She was so wet already. He barely put in the tip, then he leaned down to kiss her softly once more. Sam looked up at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Go." And he slammed into her with so much force, she knew he wasn't holding anything back.

"Aaaahhh! Ohh...God...

"Ow! That hurt..." Sam complained. This was her first time, and he had ripped her barrier, causing her to bleed a little.

Freddie kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry, Princess. It'll fade soon." Freddie kissed the top of Sam's forehead.

She found that it did, and she was more egar than before to feel more of him. She needed more of his touch, more of his kisses, more of his love.

"Ohh...I'm okay now. Go."

Freddie was slow at first, not wanting to hurt her further, despite what she said.

Sam, becoming impatient with him, was rocking her body against his in an effort to let him know, yes, I'm really fine. Go. Go Go GO!

So he did. He kissed her plump pink lips and trailed down her neck. His thrusts, once small, were now going very hard and Sam had to bite her lips to keep from moaning. He nails dug into Freddie's back as he plowed into her.

The bed was rocking, and Freddie was sure that the neighbors could probably hear them.

"Ungh, Oh GOD, FREDDIE!" She yelled.  
"You're a fucking CYCLONE!"

Sam threw her head back in ecstacy, and Freddie felt her walls start to tighten. He wasn't there yet, so he pulled Sam's legs around his stomach, where she ground her hips with his. "Ungh...oh my god...Sam..." Freddie moaned.

"Oh GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Sam yelled as her orgasm hit full-force. She knew Freddie was probably close by now too, and continued to grind her hot, wet, pussy across him.

Freddie could feel his own orgasm fast approaching, and he held her hips as he thrust. He thrust one last time, as hard as he could, and Sam moaned from the ecstacy.

He stayed inside her, releasing his seed in her in hot spurts. They warmed her insides plesantly and then they were both spent, and fell across each other.

Who knew Sam Puckett was a screemer?

Then again, who knew that he would be here, right now, screwing Sam's brains out?

"Sam...?" Freddie asked, stroking her back.

"What is it, nub?" she asked, cuddling into him further.

"I love you."

Sam smiled. "I know. I love you too. Even if you are a nub."

"Thanks, Sam. Thanks."

"You know that was really hot...what you did."

"What? All I did was lie." Freddie brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, but you lied to Momma. That takes balls, Freddie. BALLS. Be glad it turned me on instead of enraging me. Also, be glad that I love you. Don't...don't you hurt Momma...okay?"

"Sam...I have you. Nothing else in the world matters more to me than you. I will never hurt you."

"Good. Cause if you did...I'd get even."

"Really? How would you get even?" Freddie challenged, pulling her naked body closer to him.

Sam whispered in his ear. Freddie looked appaled.

"Sam! That's illegal! You wouldn't do that to me, would you babe?"

Sam smirked.

"Momma doesn't lie."

A/N: I loved iHire an Idiot. Finally, a new episode! REVIEW!


End file.
